Halted Stream Camp
Halted Stream Camp is a fortified bandit encampment located Northwest of the Whitewatch Tower, north of Whiterun. It has become a base of operation for bandits who are hunting mammoths for their tusks and were planning to use the spell Transmute to turn all of the mine's iron ore into gold ore. The camp is surrounded by a log palisade and there are mammoth bones around the camp. There is a wooden building in the center of the camp with a tanning rack. On the north section of the elevated walkway there is a grindstone. Halted Stream Camp Mine The camp is built next to the cliff wall with an entrance into a mine. The mine is full of Iron Ore veins and is the main living quarters of the bandits. At the end of the mine you will find a forge, grindstone and tanning rack. The exit at the back of the mine leads to a pit trap the bandits have been using to kill mammoths. Quests *This is the location of a Companion's quest given by Farkas right after joining. *This may be the location of Amren's Sword, needed for the completion of Amren's Family Sword. *Remanada and/or Chimarvamidium may be located here, which are possible targets for the quest Fetch me that Book!. *There is a bounty on bandit leader given from Proventus Avenicci of Whiterun, this may be the location of the leader. Complete for a reward of 100 gold. *There is a random elven corpse in the spear pit at the end of the tunnels, which can be used in Discerning the Transmundane. Mining There are sixteen Iron Ore veins and one Corundum Ore vein to be mined. A pick can be found after you have entered the mine, before you unlock the Novice gate, on top of a barrel. Iron ore vein locations These are the locations of the iron ore deposits in the mineshaft: #Just after the first rockfall trap pressure plate, located on the ground. #After the first vein, go straight and it's just past the cart filled with tusks on the left #The the right of the 2nd vein (facing it) on the ground. #After the second vein, turn right and it is on the ground next to the barrel with the bear trap on top. #After you open the gate it is ten paces down the shaft on the left. #After the 5th vein there is a support-like structure on the left, the 6th vein is to the right of it on the ground. #On the wall directly after the 5th vein. #5 paces away from the 5th vein. #On the wall to the right, next to the 7th vein. #On the left side of the shaft near the end, just before the rattle-trap hanging on the wall. #Turn right upon entering the big room, on the wall before the stairs. #At the bottom of the staircase it is on the ground to the right. #Go straight and it's on the ground beneath a candle holder on the wall containing three lit candles. #Walk past the dead mammoth on the floor and it's underneath the wooden platform on the right side of the staircase. #Continuing down the next shaft it is left of the mammoth skull trap pressure plate. #Before the exit to Skyrim on the ground to the left. Corundum ore vein location #In the second room at the foot of the bed that is on the wooden platform past the dead mammoth. Notable loot *16 Iron Ore Veins *1 Corundum Ore Vein *8 Mammoth Tusks *4 Iron Ore, 3 on bookshelf, 1 on table *A Silver Ore on the table *Due to large amounts of Iron veins there is a large possibility of gaining various gems. * Transmute Spell Tome - on the table next to the bed * Poacher's Axe - carried by one of the bandits Trivia *This is a good place to retrieve a mammoth tusk for Ysolda, as the bandits have killed mammoths using nearby pit traps. The traps are also an easy way to injure yourself to then use Restoration spells. *Also a place to get the Alteration spell Transmute relatively early. It is found on the table deeper in the mine with the mammoth corpse by a grindstone. *This is actually East of Silent Moons Camp. *Be wary of two pressure plate trigger traps at both entrances that were set up by the inhabitants of the area. There is also a rockfall trap and a mammoth skull trap. *This is an excellent place to get blood for the quest Discerning the Transmundane. There is blood from a Wood Elf, High Elf and Orc. * After clearing the enemies on a previous quest, it was the destination for a later quest (finding the Moon Amulet for Kharjo). After clearing the enemies a second time, and exiting the cave into the pit trap, upon re-entering the caves from the pit trap every single ore vein was replenished and able to be mined again. *On more than one occasion, a dragon has appeared, clearing the exterior of most, if not all, bandits and surrounding wildlife. *There are two chests to be found in the cave. On on the platform where the 'leader' and bedding is located and one under the stairs. *The entrance to the camp is a random encounter spawn point, which typically triggers when approaching the camp from the north. NPCs from the random encounter are very likely to be attacked by the bandits inside the camp. *Using the Transmute spell, it is an easy way to make quite a bit of gold by mining out the ore veins, and then using the transmute spell. *The back exit to Skyrim leads into a mammoth trap which you cannot get out of. Also, the trap can harm you quite easily if you walk into it. As you are back in Skyrim, though, you can fast travel from it so it makes a quick exit rather than having to go back through the mine. Bugs *There is a quest bug in this dungeon relating to the College of Winterhold. You will receive a quest from the College librararian Urag gro-Shub, to obtain any of the books from Fetch me that Book!, which is located in the boss chest. However if you pick up the book before ''you receive the quest the game won't allow you to ever turn in the book and will still assume the book is located inside the chest. Furthermore the book is tagged as a quest item and cannot be dropped. Despite it weighing 1 lb it does not count towards carry weight. In summary - '''do not pick up any of the books until you receive the quest to do so! ' * There is a Radiant AI quest bug where you will have to visit the camp to kill the leader but if you've done this before (and received the quest again), the game will freeze when you enter the cave. (PC has CTD). * There is a section in the tunnel leading to the spike pit (where the bear trap and blood splatter are) where you can fall through the floor, seems to be since the latest patch? Appearances * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Camps Category:Skyrim: Camps